


Sparkles Make Everything Better

by ughwhyuniverse



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season 1, carrie-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughwhyuniverse/pseuds/ughwhyuniverse
Summary: Carrie is bored,,,Set pre season 1 when the girls are 9ish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Sparkles Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://xloveyouanywayx.tumblr.com/post/629198419455623169/rose-didnt-seem-like-much-of-a-bedazzle-kind-of) post

_**Ca-chunk. Ca-chunk. Ca-chunk.** Maybe one more riiight here: **ca-chunk.** There. Now the old tee doesn’t look so old and boring. Sparkles make everything better, even_ ‘Sunset Curve’. _Whatever that means._

Carrie studies the shirt then searches for the next colour. The door creaks as it opens and Carrie whips her head toward the sound, hiding the bedazzler she got for her birthday behind her back with an innocent smile. She knew no one could resist her puppy dog eyes, and she wasn’t about to be grounded without a fight. Rose steps into the room smiling back, chuckling and softly shaking her head. Carrie softened and smiled more genuinely, watching Roses curls move gently.

“There you are. And what are you up to Carrie?”

“Julie is getting ready to do a song for me so I left so it could be a surprise. Now I'm making your clothes look pretty. You're welcome.” Rose laughs, picks up the shirt, and inspects the newly placed gems.

“You know, this shirt is really special to me. It was given to me on the night I met your dad.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but I think there’s something more serious we need to talk about before I tell you that story.”

“What is it?” Carrie gulps, remembering she was scared of getting in trouble.

“There aren’t nearly enough gems on here, don’t you think?”

Carrie breaks into a grin and begins showing Rose how to use the machine.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want :)


End file.
